1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to enclosures for securely housing a variety of instruments including electrical systems and electronic controls. In particular, the invention relates to an enclosure mounting pad with a support base for simple and secure installation of enclosures.
2. Description of Related Technology
Enclosures are used by irrigation, plumbing and electrical industry professionals to mount and protect electronic controls as well as backflow prevention devices. These enclosures are often located in an easily accessible, outdoor location. Typically, such electronic controls are located inside a metal box-like structure that securely encloses the controls along with a locking door for access. The enclosures are sometimes large enough to house not only the controls, but also other items such as tools.
The enclosures are located above ground, usually placed on either a grassy or a dirt surface. Thus, vandals and thieves are able to easily uproot the enclosure from the ground and damage, steal or abuse the contents of the enclosure. To solve this problem, a concrete slab is formed on the ground, attached to a support base, and the enclosure is then installed on the concrete slab. However, this solution requires that the ground first be prepared and equipment be obtained for the pouring of concrete at the site. Alternatively, the concrete slab is preformed for installation at the site, requiring highly precise preforming to fit the particular site and the particular enclosure, and heavy equipment to transfer and install the slab at the site.
In come cases, fiberglass mounts are also used. These fiberglass mounts, while lighter and easier to install, also deteriorate upon exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation and are easily tampered with.
The concrete slab or fiberglass mount are typically secured to a support base using bolts or similar attachment means. The bolts securing the mount are located above ground and outside the enclosure, where they are exposed to the elements and easily accessed by vandals.
Thus, there is a need for an enclosure support that provides for a simple, yet secure, installation of the enclosure that is vandal-resistant.